Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device using split window technology and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile information devices in related art include organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices that use OLEDs. Display panels of the mobile information devices in related art include OLED display devices having an increased size. The mobile information devices include split window technology for splitting a screen of an OLED display device into a plurality of regions and displaying different images in respective regions formed by splitting the screen. However, the OLED display devices in related art using split window technology apply the same image quality enhancing algorithm and the same power consumption reduction algorithm to the respective regions and thus there is a need to optimize an algorithm for enhancement of image quality and reduction of power consumption.